


Serendipity

by FandomAmbassador



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy, Jensen POV, Kisses, Literally just him contemplating, M/M, More vaguely metaphorical shit, Searching for Happiness, just really fucking fluffy, merry christmas!!!, more jensen philosphy lmao, soft, soft sneaksen for you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomAmbassador/pseuds/FandomAmbassador
Summary: Jensen is trying to figure out how the world works. So far, he's got something about prophecies, fate, hamartia and love. Kissing Sneaky probably fulfills all of those.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys! This one is for all you. I wanted to take the moment to thank everyone in this beautiful fandom for having such dedication and passion. You mean the world to me. I love you all! Now have some sneaksen fluff <3

There’s just something about this feeling (the golden warmth--bright and intense) that makes Jensen’s chest feel tight. He doesn’t understand the intricacies of the world and really, who could blame him? It’s all a shot in the dark, he muses, the way the world spins and the way things fall in place. 

Jensen wants to understand why things happen the way they do, but he figures he could settle for just being human. For now, that is. Jensen wants greatness, sometimes he wants it too much ( _ burning anger, hot tears, stark veins against pale skin _ ) despite the whispered words of sugared compliments and the taste of success on the tip of his tongue. The thing is, Jensen doesn’t settle for anything less than perfect, the protagonist’s one great downfall. He’s read the books ( _ names both famous and infamous alike, beauty and greed and power, mingled together like a heady nectar against the lips of gods)  _ and he knows hamartia when he sees it. 

But Jensen knows just how to bend the rules of life, sly and fox-life - a trickster of fate. Perfectionism isn’t his hamartia, it’s his power. He revels in it, uses it - knows how to push himself to the edge. In the witching hour, Jensen loses himself to dreams of flashing lights against his eyelids and a crowd before him (call him egotistical, but Jensen is only human). 

He’s so human that he can’t help but be pulled in by the gravity of something beautiful, ( _ sunshine, white lace, gentle hands, fairy lights, velvet skies, pretty eyes and soft smiles)  _ lost in the mesmerizing depth of an infinite ocean. He’s so human, although he wishes he wasn’t, that he craves the most human things ( _ soft touches, bright laughter, fiery kisses, quiet words whispered into the silence of the night, meant only for him and him alone).  _

 

Jensen wants to hold the world in his hands, so badly that it  _ hurts.  _

 

( _ if anyone notices him staring, they don’t mention it _ )

  
  


A contented sigh escapes his lips, soft and breathy. He’s happy. Yeah, he’s happy. Jensen has more than he could wish for (more than he deserves, he thinks). His past - shoved far behind him - comes to mind and he’s grateful. He might be an egoist and he might love getting drunk on power ( _ glittering lights, smooth rhythms, silk against his skin, savor the moment for god’s sake slow down)  _ but damn it all if Jensen isn’t grateful. 

Jensen wonders at how it was not so long ago when this was his wildest dream. The time when it was all empty and cold. He knows how dark things creep into lonely spaces. Goddamn he knows it all too well. 

Maybe Jensen is just drunk and sentimental, ( _ is it strange to cry at a christmas party? _ ) but he cannot believe how full his heart feels. 

So yeah. He’s happy. 

Jensen wonders if it’s greedy to think he’d be happier if he could hold the world in his hands tonight, but after all, Jensen is just human. ( _ archetypes, hamartia, fate, prophecy _ )

Jensen pauses; reconsiders. 

Adds one more.

 

( _ true love _ )

It’s probably not polite to cry at a party. Jensen can’t bring himself to care. He’s happy. He wants to yell that to the world.

Listen, listen, I’m fucking happy - don’t give up on your dreams - love yourself - all that shit. It’s true, it’s true and I’m here!

He’s here. 

He made it. 

 

Jensen vaguely registers the universe around him, omniscient. ( _ fireworks, red and green, people laughing, music and cheers _ )

A hand slips into Jensen’s ( _ warm, soft, holding on like you never want to let go _ ) and he startles. 

 

“You’re crying.”

 

Jensen barks out a laugh because, yes, he’s crying, and it’s ridiculous. He’s crying in the middle of a Christmas party with his friends. He’s watching a cheap fireworks show that the neighbors put on. 

 

“I’m happy,” Jensen says. Yes, the words feel good and his chest is light. The hand around his squeezes gently. Jensen squeezes back.

 

( _ sometimes words dont even need to be spoken _ )

 

Sometimes the world works in funny ways. Jensen figures he couldn’t ever find a pattern to how it spins, to how fate works. He’s good at a lot of things ( _ league, sleeping, swearing too much, making lists, falling in love too easily _ ) but he can’t figure out how the world works. It nags at Jensen, bothers him, but he’s content with it. Wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He thinks he could live this life a thousands times and he wouldn’t change a thing. 

Every time Jensen dreams about the future, about something he wishes for, it all comes back to the present. It all comes back to where he is now. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Jensen.”

 

Words whispered, meant for him and him alone. They stand shoulder to shoulder, warmth seeping into one another. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Sneaky,” Jensen answers. 

The fireworks are bright and beautiful, but they’re not what Jensen is looking at. ( _ round, red cheeks, glittering eyes, feathery soft hair _ ). 

 

“I think I fucking love you,” Jensen says, because he’s bad at self-control and because he’s too human. 

 

“No shit,” Sneaky grins.”I fucking love you too.”

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Jensen takes note: sometimes life is unexpected, but not unwelcome. He thinks he’s getting the hang of this, maybe. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” He asks. ( _ no self-control, hamartia, true love, remember to breathe _ ) 

 

Damn him and his smug grin. 

 

“I think,” ( _ hand in hand, inches away, heart thudding _ ) “that would probably be the next step.”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Jensen laughs, because his filter is just as nonexistent as his self-control. 

 

“Make me.” 

 

Jensen gladly does. 

 

( _ cherries, alcohol in fluted glass, honey dripping, slow as molasses, breathy sighs _ )

Jensen thinks he could kiss Sneaky until the world stops spinning. He thinks that maybe figuring out the world isn’t so important when he has a whole enigma right in front of him. ( _ he’s not worried because he has all the time in the world to figure him out _ )

 

Jensen wonders if he has fulfilled his prophecy. It certainly feels like he has.

He likes kissing Sneaky. He likes how he tastes, how gentle and insistent he is. Jensen believes that kissing Sneaky may just be his favorite thing in the world. 

 

Feather-light kisses are pressed against Jensen’s cheeks, softly fluttering over the tears that lingered behind. The corners of his mouth, his eyelids, the tip of his nose. Jensen counts them until he loses himself to the warmth and happiness. 

His hands are cupped around Sneaky’s face, thumbs brushing over his jaw and lips, fingers tangling in hair, pulling him impossibly closer. Jensen is drunk on kisses, but he vaguely realizes that he got to hold the world in his hands tonight after all. 

 

He laughs, sharp and bright, against Sneaky’s mouth. 

 

“What?”

 

They’re both smiling too big to even kiss properly.

At this point, they’re just holding each other, foreheads pressed together and kisses born of laughter. 

 

“I - nothing...it’s nothing,” Jensen insists, wondering if it’s possible to drown in love. ( _ pretty eyes and soft smiles _ )

 

“Dork. Kiss me again,” Sneaky demands, pouting fantastically. 

Jensen wants to hear those words a thousand times. He kisses Sneaky again and again and again. 

It’s been a very productive night, Jensen thinks. Fell in love, held the world in his hands, figured out the world a little more, fulfilled his prophecy. ( _ kissed sneaky, tasted happiness, laughed _ )

Jensen might just be human, but his story is a damn good one. Yeah. He’s happy. 

 

( _ hands tangled together like christmas lights, eyes bright like fireworks, heart filled with golden warmth, laughing while kissing, forever happy, we made it and i think i fucking love you _ )

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Everyone have a wonderful Christmas/holiday please and take care of yourselves <3   
> Tumblr: @thefandomambassador  
> Twitter: @rekkles_methods


End file.
